1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to position methods and apparatuses, and particularly to a method and apparatus for positioning edges of a photograph.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, more and more electronic devices are equipped with camera modules for taking photographs. It often needs to test the camera modules before these electronic devices come into the market. The test often includes testing whether the photographs have black margins, spots, and so on.
However, if fringes of the photograph cannot be positioned precisely, the test cannot be accurately implemented, and can not acquire right test results. For example, when testing whether a photograph having spots, the photograph is divided into a plurality of small areas, and then check if a density of each of the small areas is smaller than a pre-set threshold value. If the fringes of the photograph are wrongly positioned, the above test often gets wrong result.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.